The invention relates to a seat back hinge mounting for a forwardly foldable motor vehicle seat, with a first hinge arm and a second hinge arm adapted for relative rotation about a hinge pin, a locking cam, which is disposed on the second hinge arm and is movable between a locking position and a release position, being provided, a first stop flange and a second stop flange being provided on the first hinge arm and the locking cam cooperating with the second stop flange in the locking position and having come free from said second stop flange in the release position.
Such a hinge mounting is known from the document DE 20 2004 010 645 U1. In principle, such type hinge mountings have proved efficient. They are particularly suited for use in motor vehicles comprising but one side door on either side of the vehicle and, in addition thereto, rear seats. As it is usual for front seats of such type vehicles the seat back can be folded forward and the seat moved forward quickly in order to facilitate access to the rear seats. Such type forwardly movable vehicle seats are known from the documents EP 0 844 133 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,610, DE 197 57 110 C1 and DE 197 57 111 C1 for example.
On the prior art motor vehicle seats, forward movement of the seat is enabled by pivoting the seat back forward after having actuated a corresponding disengagement lever provided thereon. This pivot movement allows catch devices of the longitudinal guide of the vehicle seat to come free. As a result, the vehicle seat can be moved forward in the longitudinal guide. Usually, a memory unit that permits to find back to the initial starting position is also provided.
Upon actuation of the disengagement lever, the locking cam moves from its normal locking position into the release position. To achieve this state, the actuation lever usually is only briefly actuated. As soon as the disengagement lever is no longer actuated, the locking cam can, in principle, fall back into its earlier position. Usually, the locking cam is biased into the locking position by an elastic means. This however may disturb the functioning process.